Sunlit Repreive
by allyssumdays
Summary: The sun was peeking through the blinds on the window, reminding both of them that this brief reprieve from the world must end. Seto had one last question. SetoXJonou One-shot Just something quick I wrote for practise. Slight lemon.


_knock-knock_

He didn't know why he was there. Right. Who was he kidding-- he knew exactly why he was there, even if he didn't want to admit it. Seto Kaiba was south of downtown Domino City, at eleven o' clock at night, knocking on a door. Which opened, revealing a tall blonde with sleepy brown eyes. At first, it didn't seem to register with him who was knocking at his door. When he did realize, he was instantly wide awake and visibly confused.

"Kaiba, what--?"

Without replying, Seto stepped into Jonou's apartment and shut the door behind him.

"Hey! I'm talkin to you!"

When Jonou put a hand on the other's shoulder, he intended to turn the other to face him; instead, he found himself being spun around, slammed against his own door, and before he could say a word, Seto Kaiba was kissing him.

After the initial shock, Jonou responded hesitantly. After all, it was only a few days ago that he had finally told Seto that he liked him more than he probably should.

_"I don't care what anyone thinks. I almost don't care what you think. But I had to tell you."_

Seto wouldn't respond for a moment, and when he did, he simply said,

_"What am I suppose to say to that?"_

It wasn't cruel or sneering, just enough to discourage Jonou from saying anything else.

But now, Jonou was really confused. Seto pressed harder, deepening the kiss with or without the other's consent. Suddenly a thought hit Jonou, and he pulled back.

"What are you doing?"

It seemed to occur to Seto as well, who pulled back for a minute. He was eye level with Jonou, and he was staring at him, looking for all the world confused and lost. As though he was trying to figure out what _was _he doing.

"Why are you here?" Jonou asked quietly.

"I want you." Seto replied, the words slipping out unintentionally. "I want you, I've wanted you for a long time, I can't take it anymore and I really need you right--"

Jonou interrupted him by sealing their lips. Seto pressed back, relieved. Nothing else seemed to matter right then. Jonou was moving away from the door, hands magically finding their way to Seto's hips. In return, Seto's arms wrapped around the other's neck as he followed. Not sure where they were going, but he had a good idea. His thoughts were confirmed when his knees connected with the edge of something, sending him down upon what he supposed to be the bed. Jonou moved on top of him without pause, kissing him firmly.

Things started to move quickly after those few agonizing moments. Clothes were removed, hands explored every inch of the other's skin.

When one of Jonou's hands wandered downward, he hesitated slightly. Seto saw this, and guided the hand further than perhaps Jonou hand meant it to go. Glancing to meet the other's eyes, Jonou could only think of one thing: _He wants to be uke?_

The question must have played in his eyes, because Seto kissed him, as if confirming what Jonou assumed. Rather than take the time to ask and find out, Jonou decided to listen and continued.

Pressing carefully against the other's entrance, Jonou was half tempted to stop at the sound of Seto's pained gasp. But the other half was telling him to continue, and at this point he was very inclined to go on. He moved slowly into Seto, pausing to allow him to adjust. Once he was entirely in, though, Seto didn't seem to want to put up with that pace, muttering airily for Jonou to go faster. Who was quite happy to comply.

Soon concern fell to passion. Even as Jonou wondered if this was real, he was kissing the other as though he never had and never would again. Which, upon reflection, he might not. Before he could consider it (which he wasn't, these were just passing thoughts), a suddenly compulsion of Seto's muscles sent him over the edge towards oblivion.

Breathing heavily, Jonou rested his head against Seto's shoulder. Seto was shaking from aftershocks, his own breath more even.

"You okay?" Jonou muttered.

"Yeah."

Swallowing quietly, Jonou continued, "Were you telling the truth? About why?"

He had lifted his head to stare into the hazy cerulean eyes.

"Jonou," Seto said, "I have no reason to lie to you."

And Jonou believed him. It might have been the use of the nickname, which Seto never used. It might have been the use of the calm, gentle voice that didn't, couldn't belong to a Kaiba. Whatever it was, Jonou believed him. Seto's face was completely open, in a way that for some reason didn't look like him. As though he wasn't Seto Kaiba anymore, not a Kaiba at all, he was just...

"Seto." He breathed against the other's cheek, before kissing him again.

---

"Why now?"

It was morning. Seto was still lying next to Jonou. And now thoughts that had only been half formed previously were surfacing.

With a sigh, Seto replied, "Because you had the guts to be honest with me, and I wanted-- God, I wanted to tell you then. But I didn't know what to say."

Leaning over, Jonou kissed the other gently.

"You didn't have to say anything." He muttered, then chuckled. "You didn't say much last night."

Seto just smiled. Smiled, not smirked. He was smiling.

"Did you have to throw me against the door, though?" Jonou asked.

"Yes." The other replied smugly. "I rather enjoyed it."

With a small huff, Jonou countered, "You're an ass. You know that, right?"

"I enjoy that as well."

Suddenly Jonou laughed, making Seto give him a curious look.

"It just hit me," He said in response, "That the great Seto Kaiba sought me out and now, hours later, he's lying next to me-- in _my_ bed--" Then with a wicked grin, "And I got to be seme."

After a moment, Seto chuckled. "Don't get used to it."

"Oh, I am very used to it." Jonou replied, pressing his lips against the other's again.

So Seto flipped them over, looking down at the blonde. He was smirking now, holding the other's wrists to the side. Jonou didn't seem to be able to follow how he got there, but in the end decided to smile with a half-sarcastic turn to his lips.

"I think I could handle this, though."

"Good." Seto said, leaning down to kiss the other. "Cause I like this view."

Jonou smiled, asking, "So why didn't you take it in the first place?"

"Hm." Seto considered this, "No idea."

"And the brilliant mind takes a vacation." Jonou muttered lightly.

Seto released the other's arms, resting on top of his chest. "I never claimed to be brilliant."

"I have video tapes from different Duel Monsters tournaments that say other wise."

"Alright, you win." Seto said, nuzzling against Jonou's chest.

Jonou chuckled, remarking, "Damn straight I win."

The sun was peeking through the blinds on the window, reminding both of them that this brief reprieve from the world must end. Seto had one last question.

"You didn't believe me, did you?"

"Think about it from my point of view, koi." Jonou replied with a sigh. "Imagine being around someone so powerful they could make your entire existence disappear. Imagine wanting them until you thought the day they were gone the sun wouldn't rise. Imagine finally getting the guts to tell them, and having them all but reject you. But no matter, you tell yourself. Then, not a week later in the middle of the night, that person shows up and tells you that they wanted you the way you wanted them. Wouldn't you question it?"

"Yes." Seto admitted immediately. "So why..?"

"You said you needed me." Jonou replied simply. "At that moment, I almost didn't care if you were lying. It had to be a good reason to admit that _you_ needed someone else. Especially me."

"Then you asked again."

Jonou nodded. "I wanted to know if you'd still be here in the morning. If you hadn't been telling me what you needed to get that far."

"I see." Seto said, with a slight chuckle. "And you believed me that time?"

A moment's pause, then Jonou reversed them until he was resting above the brunette.

"Should I have told you to leave then?"

Seto was confused for a moment, then saw the laughter in the brown eyes. "I think you did the right thing."

"So do I." Jonou added, before kissing the other firmly, slipping his tounge out to graze his lips before pulling away completely.

"Now what?" He asked, sitting up in the bed.

Seto rose as well, albeit a bit slower. "Now... I guess we go back to our lives as we would any other day."

"Back to Moneybags and Mutt." This with a bitter smirk.

"I know." Seto responded.

Jonou glanced towards the window, questioning almost hesitantly, "Will you... come back?"

_Of course._ Seto moved carefully over to the other, kissing him gently and slowly.

"If you want me to."


End file.
